


All the Answers

by tonnaree



Series: Question Marks [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: 3 words Resolved Sexual Tension, F/M, No turning back now, aka smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonnaree/pseuds/tonnaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YES</p><p>Finale to Question Marks series.  You can read this one just for the smut but it will make more sense if you read the other two first.  Besides, I would love you forever if you did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Answers

"Well Mulder, I needed to ask you a question."

He could still hear her voice as he drove through  
he streets of DC, the slightly teasing tone of the  
question; and the smokey quality it took on as she  
added, "and I need to ask it in person." So Mulder  
found himself weaving his way to Scully's apartment  
for the second time that night.

The first time had been innocent enough. He  
needed a file. Scully had it. But when he got there,  
he found neither Scully nor the file. What he had  
found both thrilled and terrified him. There on his  
partners computer screen had been the words, [Shall I  
seduce you?]. Mulder had been a little shocked to  
discover Scully's erotic musings. But not too shocked  
to go ahead and read them. That was a thrill. The  
terror struck when he realized the question was  
directed at him.

Dana Scully had been his partner on the X-Files  
for 6 years. He had loved her only slightly less time  
than that. He believed she treasured their  
relationship as much as he did. But he had given up  
hope that she wanted more. So there was a line he  
never crossed. He wouldn't have risked the best thing  
in his life by asking what she could not give.

But now, now he had done what was perhaps the  
bravest thing in his life. It was braver than chasing  
beast women in New Jersey; braver than exploring the  
nests of liver eating mutants; hell, it was even  
braver than eating Frohike's cooking. Before he left  
Scully's apartment he had looked again at the question  
posed. [Shall I seduce you?] One little post-it note  
and he had crossed the line. One little word, "yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"#@!$%$%&*&!!!!"

For the 5th time in 10 minutes Scully slamed down  
he phone. 

"Hell of a time for Mulder to turn off his @#@!#  
cell phone."

**Can't back out now Dana**, her subconscious  
chuckled. **He's on his way. Probably breaking all  
land speed records too** The voice in her head  
sounded entirely too smug.

"Don't make me get the Bailey's again!" she  
growled.

Scully was pacing the floor like a caged animal.  
The confidence she had felt when she asked Mulder to  
come over had faded. Now she was fighting the evil  
voice again. **You ain't got enough Bailey's to get  
rid of me now! This is it. Capital "I," capital "T,"  
IT. Put up or shut up!"** Scully collapsed on the  
sofa.

"I think I'm gonna puke," she moaned. **Don't you  
love him?** The voice was much softer now. 

"You know I do." **Don't you want him?**

"God yes" **Then stop fighting it. Don't you  
know he loves and wants you too.**

"Well, he's made it clear he wants me at least."  
**You said for you this isn't just about lust, do you  
really think it's just lust for him?** Scully  
thought, Scully remembered. Remembers waking up in  
the hospital, the first face she sees worn with worry  
and grief. Remembers a night and a bridge; a sister  
found then lost again, for her. Remembers a hallway  
and words (You make me whole. I owe you everything),  
and a chance just missed.

Love, lust, what she and Mulder felt for each  
other could not be that easily categorized. It was  
both, and more. **And it's time to stop dancing  
around the issue. It's a wonder you two haven't  
spontaneously combusted yet.** If it were possible  
for a subconscious to smirk, Scully's would be  
smirking. But much as she hated to admit it the evil  
voice was right. It was TIME. This was IT. 

There was a knock at the door. Mulder's timing  
was impecable as usual.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Scully."

Mulder walked in and flopped on the couch. His  
attitude was a study in nonchalance. Amazing  
considering the butterflies in his stomach, angry  
flesh-eating butterflies. What if he was wrong about  
why Scully called him over. What if she was really  
pissed. After all, he had invaded her privacy in a  
big way. He glanced at her casual attire and wondered  
if she was packing heat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Packing heat? Mulder had no idea. From the  
moment he walked in the door Scully's temperature had  
steadily risen. The tight jeans, the touseled hair,  
the wise-ass grin, just the sight of him and she was  
wet already. But despite her arousal she also felt  
strangely calm and in control. Once Scully made up  
her mind about something she was a force to be  
reckoned with. She'd wanted this man for years and  
had run from it. Now that she had stopped running she  
wasn't just going to cross the line, she was going to  
obliterate it!

Without saying a word Scully sat facing Mulder on  
the couch. Still silent she caught his gaze and held  
it. There were a thousand questions in his eyes, but  
tonight all she wanted from him was answers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulder was starting to squirm. Oh god, she is  
pissed. Apologize quick before she shoots you!

"Scully I'm so sorry....I shouldn't  
have....I...it was just....I thought....."

"Shut up Mulder."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inwardly Scully grinned, he was so cute when  
flustered. She leaned slightly toward him and placed  
two fingers on his lips, ending his outburst.

"For as long as I've known you you've done  
nothing but talk. Well, tonight I'm writing the  
script. You've got one line and you better get it  
right." 

As she spoke she began to slide her fingers  
across is lips, teasing them open. He sat there  
transfixed, his breath shallow, waiting, hoping, for  
what she would do next. Her fingers traveled down his  
cheek and traced the line of his jaw.

"Did you like what you read?"

"Scully I.....," he started.

"Ssh, that's not your line Mulder. I only want  
to hear one word from you tonight." 

Somewhere deep in that Oxford educated brain a  
light dawned. When she asked again, he was ready.

"Did you like what you read?"

"Yes."

Scully placed a hand on Mulders thigh, feeling  
the muscles there tighten. She looked into his eyes  
and saw what smoldered there. Oh yea, tonight she  
would have all the answers. She leaned closer till  
her lips brushed his cheek, till she could feel the  
flush of his skin. She whispered in his ear the  
$25000 question.

"Shall I seduce you?"

"Yes." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulder was wound tighter than a clock. Her hand  
was on his leg. Her breath was in his ear. It's a  
good thing he only had one line tonight because he was  
almost incapable of consious thought. At this point  
if Scully had ask him to take her gun and shoot  
himself in the foot his answer would still have been  
"yes." And now she was taking his hand and pulling  
him up, leading him down the hall into the bedroom. 

A small lamp glowed on the nightstand. They  
stood facing each other in the dim light. No lines  
between them now. Mulder reached for the collar of  
his shirt. Immediately Scully grabbed his hands and  
with a slow shake of her head, placed them back at his  
sides. Ok, he thought, your script.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Christmas day at the Scully house Dana was  
always the last to finish opening her gifts. Her  
brothers and sister laughed a her every year. They  
didn't understand that for Scully, the anticipation  
was as sweet as the reward. As she looked at Mulder  
standing in her bedroom she knew that opening this  
package was a task she would savor. First the shirt,  
one button at a time until it fell open. Scully put  
both palms on his chest, slid them up to his shoulders  
and eased the shirt off. 

She'd seen Mulder shirtless, hell she'd seen him  
naked, in hotel rooms, in hospitals. She had forever  
caressed him with her eyes, longing to touch, to  
taste. Now, she wrapped her arms around his waist and  
laid her head against his chest. The thin hair there  
tickled her cheek and she could hear his heartbeat.  
**Hum, Dr. Scully, the patient's pulse is a bit  
accelerated.** The evil voice was now her partner in  
crime. Bet I can still kick it up a notch, she  
thought to herself.

With a sly grin she turned and ran her tongue  
around Mulder's nipple. She felt his hand in her  
hair. Her grin widened as she bit down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulder sighed as Scully nuzzled his chest like a  
kitten. This was sweet torture but he was determined  
to let her lead. As he felt her tongue on his nipple  
he shuddered and reached a tentative hand to stoke her  
hair. Then he discovered the kitten had teeth!  
Mulder gasp and his fingers tightened in Scully's  
hair, pulling her head back. There was a wicked glint  
in her eye.

"Kiss me Mulder," she demanded.

"Yes." 

He was more than happy to comply. Their first  
kiss was not tender. It was sharp, insistent. They  
had waited to long for tenderness. Scully's lips were  
ripe like fruit and Mulder was a starving man. As he  
at last fed his hunger, he felt her hands move from  
his waist to his ass. She pulled him firmly against  
her. They both moaned as their lower bodies ground  
together. As his erection pressed into Scully's soft  
belly Mulder wondered if anyone had ever actually died  
from unresolved sexual tension. Just as he was in  
danger of bringing the evening to an abrupt end,  
Scully broke away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scully needed a moment to regain control.

"Take your shoes off Mulder."

She was trembling from head to toe, barely  
contained. **Like certain parts of Mulder's anatomy**  
The evil voice interjected. **We should help the poor  
guy** For once Scully and her subconscious were on  
the same page. Time to finish unwrapping. After  
Mulder had kicked his shoes in the corner, she grabbed  
him by the belt buckle. The bulge in his pants was  
almost comical, almost.

"Why Agent Mulder, is that a Glock-9 in your  
pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Mulder was apparently beyond any snappy retorts.  
He smiled and stuck to his script.

"Yes."

Scully quickly disposed of his belt and then took  
a critical look at his pants. Buttons, she thought,  
this will take both hands. Her hands were small but  
it was still a snug fit. As she worked at his fly her  
knuckles grazed the length of Mulder's cock. His  
breathing was becoming more ragged by the moment.  
Then his pants were open. Impatient suddenly, Scully  
yanked his jeans and boxers down with one hard tug.  
Mulder stepped out of them and shoved them in the  
corner to join his shoes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking into Scully's eyes Mulder had never  
felt more exposed. And it had nothing to do with his  
absence of clothes. This woman saw through him, all  
the way. He wanted her hands on him now more than  
he'd ever wanted anything. Ever the mind reader, his  
Scully, she reached out and curled her fingers around  
his swollen member. She stoked it slowly with just  
the slightest bit of a squeeze. A small drop of  
liquid appeared at the tip. She took her thumb and  
spread the fluid around the sensative head.

Mulder was weak kneed. He found support on  
Scully's shoulder. How many times had he touched  
himself imagining it was her? Shallow fantasies  
those, the reality was overwhelming. He leaned into  
the curve of her neck and placed a quiet kiss there.

"Mulder?" 

Her voice was a soft breeze in his hair.

"Yes."

"Would you like to watch me undress?"

"Yes."

Mulder found himself falling backwards. One  
playful shove and Scully had him on the bed. He lay  
back on his elbows to watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanton, such an archaic word, so out of date.  
But it was the only word for how Scully felt right  
now. Looking at Mulder lying on her bed, his body  
lean and strong, his cock hard against his belly, she  
felt wanton. His eyes never left her as she took the  
hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. A  
practiced flick of her wrist and bra popped open. She  
met Mulder's stare as she reached up to play with her  
breasts. They were heavy and warm. Wanton. 

"Do you like what you see?"

No sound came from him but his lips formed the  
word.

"Yes."

Scully pinched her nipples, feeling them harden.  
A jolt of pleasure ran down her spine. The ache in  
her groin was now almost unbearable. Wanton. She  
made quick work of her jeans but tantalized him more  
with the panties. Bit by agonizing bit she drew the  
silk and lace from her hips, down her legs. She bent  
over to remove them and as she stood back up she  
allowed her fingers to trail back up her skin. They  
dipped briefly into the moisture between her thighs  
then rose to her mouth. Mulder's eyes widened now,  
dark with wanting, with need, all for her. Scully  
slipped two fingers into her mouth and sucked.  
Wanton.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulder groaned at the sight of Scully tasting  
herself. This was almost too much. Ice queen my ass,  
he thought. This was a creature of pure flame  
threatening to engulf him. She came toward him now,  
joined him on the bed. Dana Scully never presented a  
less than perfect face to the world, attractive,  
stylish, flawless. Mulder had seen the way men looked  
at her. But here, naked and unadorned, with her hair  
disheveled and her eyes bright with desire she had  
never been more beautiful. 

"Mulder?"

"Yes."

"Touch me."

He reached for her, drew her close. She threw  
one leg over his side so that she sat astride him. He  
showered her pale skin with kisses, her face, her  
neck, her chest. His mouth found her breasts, licking  
first one then the other, before taking one to suckle.  
Scully made the most gratifying sound low in her  
throat. A sound which turned in to a cry as he bit  
down. Two can play your game, he thought, pain and  
pleasure in equal parts. 

His hands were not idle. They ran down the  
smoothness of her back, her belly, pausing to ruffle  
the ginger colored curls that grew there. He slid his  
fingers into her cleft, finding delicious wetness. He  
began to gently circle her clit. Searching for the  
right touch. It didn't take long to find and soon  
Scully was reduced to soft whimpers. 

Mulder was dying to be inside her, aroused almost  
passed the point of endurance, but he wanted this for  
her first. She was lying on his chest now, her hips  
rocking in rhythm with his fingers. He increased the  
pressure, stroked a little faster and her whimpers  
grew louder. Her legs gripped his body, her sighs  
turned into words.

"Please.....yes........oh."

Then she was crying out, shaking violently as the  
orgasm took her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scully couldn't think, couldn't breath. All she  
could do was hold on for the ride. How many nights  
had she lain alone in this bed dreaming of Mulder's  
hands. Now his arms were around her, holding her as  
the last ripples of pleasure faded. When she could  
see again she lifted her head and raised up on her  
arms to look at him. Mulder smiled and took her face  
in his hand.

"Yes??"

He was still sticking to his script, but she  
heard the question in his voice. She turned her head  
to kiss a palm.

"Yes. Oh yes."

He had followed her willingly all night, held  
back and trusted her to get them this far. Now it was  
his turn. She wanted to see him lose control. To  
watch his face as him came inside her. She kissed him  
again, running her tongue across the fullness of his  
lower lip, scrapping it with her teeth. Reluctantly  
leaving Mulder's mouth, Scully trailed kisses down his  
body. She moved backwards till she straddled his  
hips. She could feel his erection straining against  
her backside. She sat up and took his cock in her  
hand. Mulder closed his eyes and bit his lip. His  
hands held fistfulls of sheet. She was about to ease  
down when her subconscious decided to interrupt.  
**Can't we torture him just a little more?** Scully  
was starting to like that evil voice. She started  
tease the head of Mulder's cock up and down he slit,  
rubbing it on her still tender clit.

"Do you want me?"

The answer came from gritted teeth.

"Yes."

"Now?"

Mulder obviously felt that actions spoke louder  
than words. He took hold of her ass with both hands  
and pulled her down. One thrust and he was buried  
deep. Scully gasp, to be filled after so long an  
emptiness. She froze a moment just to feel him, every  
inch, every ridge. Then she began to move, lifting up  
till the tip hovered just inside her. Mulder  
responded by pulling her back down, his hips rising to  
meet her. Together they set a furious pace, the time  
for gentleness past. Mulder reached once more for her  
clit but Scully stopped his hand. He opened his eyes  
to see her shaking her head.

"No," she whispered, "you."

Accepting her gift Mulder closed his eyes again,  
giving himself over to sensation. As his thrusts grew  
more frantic Scully urged him on, wanting it all. 

"Let it go Mulder, for me, let it go."

Suddenly his body stiffened, his hands tightened  
around her hips. She watched as he came, his head  
whipping from side to side, his hair dark with sweat.  
Her name came out in harsh pants of breath.

"Scully, yes."

She was close now too, slipped a finger down to  
touch herself and got off with a few short, sharp  
strokes. They fell together into darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning light found them sleeping, a jumble of  
arms and legs. That was the best dream ever, was  
Mulder's first thought apon waking. That was before  
he realized that what he held in his arms was not a  
dream (or a sofa cushion) but a warm Scully. 

He shifted slightly so that he could see her  
face, luxuriating for a time in watching her sleep.  
He thought of all the questions they had at last  
answered, spoken and unspoken. He thought of Scully's  
words, the ones that had started it all, [Shall I  
seduce you.], and the magic wrought by one post-it  
note. He kissed the top of her head relishing the  
scent of her. Scully murmured something  
unintelligible and burrowed closer. She threw an arm  
around him, her hand coming to rest possessively on  
his ass. Mulder felt a stiring in his groin. Now  
this is the way to wake up, he thought. Perhaps there  
still were a few answers waiting to be found.

"Scully?"

"Hummmmm?"

He lifted her chin and captured her lips with  
his. She taste like sex and candy. When he pulled  
away, her eyes were open, looking at him with both  
love and bemusement. She snuggled her hips up to his  
growing erection and raised an inquiring eyebrow.  
Mulder could take a hint.

"So Scully, was there anything else you wanted to  
ask me?"

-end-


End file.
